The present invention is an installation instrument for a blade suture clip for osteological removal for the treatment of inflammation of the knee joint.
Osteological removal is an operation technique which consists of correcting a deformation of the knee bent inward at the tibia and, more rarely bent outward at the femur.
This operational technique, for the treatment of a bent inward knee, for example, consists of achieving a partial osteotomy from the external side in the upper epiphysis of the tibia, that is to say, by keeping the joint on the internal side, and maintaining this angular correction until the osteogenesis.
The difficulty of this treatment rests in maintaining the degree of correction post-operatively as it was before the operation.
In order to maintain this degree of correction, one uses an implant which can be a screw-plate, or a swan-collar blade plate, or a suture grip plate, for example.
These different implants give total satisfaction regarding the result, while they present the inconveniences of requiring a rather long operating time, especially to put in place the screw-plate or the blade plate, and a large access or skin incision.